The Truth About Me- A Pokemon XY Kingdom Hearts Crossover
by ashpile
Summary: Serexan- also known as Serena- is number 15 of Organisation XIII. She quickly befriends Roxas and Xion, numbers 13 and 14. But when she sleeps, her memory is slowly re-pieced together- Serena isn't who she's been told. And when someone from her memory appears in front of her, for the same reason she is, will Serena be able to tell the truth to her friends? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1- Awakening

_**Chapter 1**_

Serena's P.O.V:

I awoke standing in front of a clock tower. I felt drowsy, but I didn't at the same time. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of me, wearing a black cloak with tassels hanging from it. His hood covered his face. "You feel nothing," He began."You have no purpose, but I can give you one." Numbers appeared in front of me. They spelled Serena. _That's my name_ , I thought, but then, the figure moved them, and added an 'X'. When it appeared, all the other letters stopped where they were. It said 'Serexan' now. "Ah," I could see his face now: tanned skin, white hair. And orange eyes that seemed to pierce right through my soul."You're new name: Serexan."

I didn't understand. Is my name Serexan? Or Serena? But, when I saw the name without the 'X', I felt something, I knew it. A rush of memories came by me, unchained. And the back of someone, with hair as black as soot, and skin like that man who approached me, but, warmer, somehow. He was turning around to face me in the vision when it stopped. That's the name I choose. Serena. If I keep that name, then I hold on to the memory of the boy I cannot remember, and possibly more.

All I had done in response was nod at that man. He opened an ominous portal. Only then did I look down at what I was wearing. Brown boots, thigh-high stockings, a pink dress covered by a cardigan that went down to where my socks had stopped creeping up my legs. And a blue ribbon, tied right above my heart. All of a sudden, I saw him again, the boy. But I saw his face this time- he had chocolate brown eyes, which were so familiar to me I could almost say his name! But, all that came out of my mouth was a sigh. The man turned around and faced me. "I forgot to introduce myself: my name is Xemnas, leader of the Organisation XIII, and I have recruited you, Serexan-!"

"No." I was looking down at the ground, but he obviously heard what I'd said loud and clear. He seemed to be in disbelief at the word 'no'."Excuse me?" I kept my head down, not wanting to have to look into those golden eyes that terrified me after only seeing them once."My name," I reluctantly lead my eyes upwards to his,"is not Serexan. I chose the name Serena." He still seemed to be in shock at what he was hearing, but then Xemnas scowled. "Serena is you're past name. You are a nobody now- we do not feel anything, because we lack the heart to do so. I am giving you a purpose: to join Organisation XIII and help us rebuild Kingdom Hearts, to give us our own hearts. I gave you a new name to fulfil your purpose, _Serexan_. Do you wish to be whole?"

"Yes." Xemnas' scowl quickly morphed into an evil grin when I replied; one that turned straight when he began talking again."Then you address me as superior. When we arrive at our destination, you will stand among all of our current members. You are the fifteenth member. In time, you will discover your weapon, your personal element, and your title." He handed me a piece of paper. "On that list is every member in the Organisation. After one week, you will be sent on missions with one of these members, or alone. Do you understand, Serexan?"

"Yes, Superior."

I read the list:

 _Members:_

 _I- Xemnas_

 _Element- Nothingness_

Nothingness?

 _II-Xigbar_

 _Element- Space_

 _III- Xaldin_

 _Element- Wind_

Doesn't he mean air?

 _IV- Vexen_

 _Element- Ice_

 _V- Lexaeus_

 _Element- Earth_

 _VI- Zexion_

 _Element- Illusions_

How is that an element?

 _VII- Saix_

 _Element- The Moon_

The... moon?

 _VIII-Axel_

 _Element-Fire_

 _IX- Demyx_

 _Element- Water_

 _X- Luxord_

 _Element- Time_

Just when I thought they were getting realistic.

 _XI- Marluxia_

 _Element- Flowers_

Okay, I draw the line at **flowers** being an element!

 _XII- Larxene_

 _Element- Lightning_

Seriously? Shouldn't it be, I dunno, **Electricity** _?_

 _XIII- Roxas_

 _Element- Light_

I guess that's pretty cool.

 _XIV- Xion_

 _Element- ?_

So we don't know what their element is? Well, I don't know mine... so why exactly am I complaining?

Xemnas had given me a coat just like his, and every other member, who were surrounding and looking down at me. Surrounding me. But Xemnas, no, Superior told me that there were 14- not including me. Yet there were only 13 around me, all wearing this signature coat I was now wearing. Where was Xion? Each member seemed to be at different heights: probably depending on their rank, their height compared to the others differed. There only seemed to be enough room for the number 13- and definitely no where near enough for another two.

Then Superior began, perching at the highest point of this seemingly endless room. I was on my own. It felt as if I was on trial for something."Comrades,"he smirked,"we have a new member among our ranks. I present to you: Serexan."I cringed at my new name. I didn't like it at all. And then I saw the lowest of the thirteen trapping me on that circular podium; with that symbol on it. He eyed me- blue eyes, blonde hair, which was as messy as beyond belief. He reminded me of that boy from my memory. The person I kept my past name for. Ash- that was his name.


	2. Chapter 2- Roxas and Xion

_**Chapter 2**_

After everyone was dismissed, except from the blue-eyed one looking at me in the 'meeting'. Superior took us to what I presumed was a hang-out for members, where he explained to me everything and how everything worked. "Serexan,"I cringed again, but as discreet as possible, so Xemnas didn't see. He didn't seem to like me wanting to keep my 'old' name."This is Roxas. He is also quite new to the Organisation, but all of my usual mentors for new recruits are away on important missions. Roxas will help you for a week, before you will have missions like everyone else, Serexan. Everyone here is equal." At that, the Superior left us alone. Roxas perched up."So, uh, what was your first name, Serexan?" I cringed again, but more obviously this time. The blonde noticed."Oh, you don't like being called that, huh?" I shook my head, before looking up."I guess I'd prefer it if you called me Serena. That's my actual name." Roxas smiled.

"Serena. That suits you better. Anyway,".

Roxas then proceeded to give me a tour of the castle, which was my new home. While doing so, he explained what every member is like, what they do, etcetera."Well, you've already met Xemnas, so one tip: don't get on his bad side." I gulped. Xemnas doesn't seem to be a person- or nobody- you want to have mad at you.

"Xigbar is kinda layed back, and he's actually quite funny! He's good to have around on missions." He seems okay, I guess, but I asked,"Is Xigbar the one with eye-patch, then?" Roxas nodded.

We carried on talking until I arrived at my room. When I looked inside, it was actually the most bland thing I'd ever seen-in both my few days of existence as a nobody, as well as what I could remember from before then! All that was in there was a bed, without covers. Maybe I could decorate it? Roxas started to talk again," Well, Serena. You'd better get some rest for tomorrow, because that's when we try to find your attribute and what weapon you use!"

"Attribute?" I asked. Roxas looked at me curiously, before sighing and smiling.

"Your attribute is like your element. Like how mine is light, or how Axel's is fire." I nodded, showing I understood. But what about Xion? I guess I'll ask Roxas tomorrow.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, Roxas."

"Right. Goodnight!"

"Night." At that Roxas left my room, leaving me alone in my own world, questioning my entire existence. Why do I exist? Why do I have memories of only Ash? I don't understand anything anymore. Maybe I could find answers in my sleep. I made my way over to my new bed, which turned out to be the most comfortable bed I'd ever laid on! All of my tensed muscles relaxed. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

During that first sleep as a nobody, I had the strangest dream possible: there were people talking to me, but I couldn't hear them properly, and everything was blurred. All I could make out were 4 people- one had blonde hair that went down past her shoulders- she was wearing a short, white dress with blue baby blue sandals.

Another was tall with hair that looked like superior, but was much straighter. The third had brown spiky hair, and was holding someone with dark red hair. She had her eyes closed. We were in a foggy room, and in front of me was a pod that looked like a flower, and there were glowing green bars that approached me. Everything was white, with a tint of blue. Then the white-haired one said something that was loud and clear,"It's time to get in.". I felt my heart racing a mile per minute. A tear fell down my cheek, and I closed my eyes. Then I felt a hand go on my shoulder- it was Ash's. But before I could see his face again, I jolted back into reality, Roxas at my bedside, and someone else with him.

"Serena, are you alright? You wouldn't wake up." I nodded."Yeah, I'm fine, just a really weird dream... uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but," I pointed to Xion."I'm not sure of which member you are... uh, Xion?" The girl smiled and replied, "Yeah, that's me! I wasn't in the meeting because there are only thirteen seats. Eventually they will build two more- one for me, and one for you, Serexan." I cringed once more at my new name , while Xion covered her mouth, realising how much I despised that name."Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you don't being called that. What would you prefer?"

"Serena. That's my name." Xion nodded, obviously understanding. She looked to Roxas.

"Roxas, shall we get going?" Wow, Xion is polite and formal! But why did she say 'we'?

"We? Xion, are you helping Roxas help me?" I asked. She stood up, along with Roxas.

"Kind of,"Roxas started."Xion hasn't found her attribute, either. But she uses the keyblade, like me!" Keyblade? Where have I heard that before? The blonde boy I was now familiar with interrupted my thoughts."Serena? Are you ready to get going? We only have a week to find your attribute!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"


	3. You need to know this- I'm sorry

So, as I am also on Wattpad, and I use it everyday and find it a lot easier to use, I will be transferring this story over to my account on that website. Here is the link to my account. The first chapter should be up by Friday 27th November: user/ashpile227

I am sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
